1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying a product. The invention is particularly advantageous for applying a dyeing or lightening product to strands of hair.
2. Discussion of Background
When applying products to strands of hair, it is typical to first isolate strands of hair before applying a product to them. Various methods are currently used to isolate strands of hair.
In a first method, a perforated cap is placed on the customer's head. An implement having a hook at one end is used to pull strands of hair underneath the perforations out through the cap. The product is then applied uniformly to these strands using a brush. After an appropriate contact time has elapsed, the cap is removed. The action of the dye product is then neutralized with a shampoo. A method of this kind is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,439. This method has many disadvantages. In particular, the method is painful for the customer when the strands are pulled out through the cap and when the cap is removed. In addition, the method takes a long time and is tedious to carry out.
In another method, the strand is placed on a paddle. The product is applied to the strand with a brush. The strands of hair are left exposed to the air and are separated from the rest of the hair with cotton wadding placed at the hair roots. After the appropriate contact time, the hair is washed in the conventional manner. This method is also disadvantageous in that it takes a long time and is tedious.
It is also known to use combs that enable strands to be separated from the rest of the hair. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,438, 5,152,306 and 5,694,953 describe combs that enable strands of hair to be isolated. However, all these devices require the isolated strands to be held in one hand and the product to be applied with the other hand, which is not very convenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,591 describes a comb for applying a product which includes a row of teeth arranged in pairs with the same uniform spacing along the entire row.
There is a need to make it easier to create dyed or lightened strands of hair. Preferably, the hair treatment should be easily performed by one person.
There is also a need to be able to dye or lighten strands of hair in a reproducible manner over the entire head.
Furthermore there is a need to be able to dye or lighten strands of hair relatively quickly.